Tiers of Technological Advancement
The technological achievements of a given species are fit into one of several categories, numbered in ascending order from 0 to 9. Tier 0: Neolithic Era A Tier 0 civilization have developed almost no technologies. Raw materials such as rocks and sticks may be used as weapons or tools, and fire can be harnessed on a basic level. This is the absolute base for what is defined as 'civilization'. Anything that does not meet the criteria of a Tier 0 civilization is not considered to be a civilization at all. Tier 1: Agricultural Age In a Tier 1 civilization; wheels, pulleys, levers and other basic mechanical concepts may be understood. Spoken languages are widespread and agriculture is taking root. A Tier 1 civilization has learned to craft basic implements and weapons out of raw materials, such as stone and wood. Tier 2: Metal Age A Tier 2 civilization has grasped basic chemical processes such as metallurgy. Architecture is developing, and writing may have been invented. Science and mathematics have found something on which to ground themselves. From this point there is a notably exponential acceleration in the advancement of technology. Tier 3: Age of Understanding A Tier 3 civilization has begun to gather a more thorough understanding of the universe through the fields of physics and chemistry. As such, advancement further picks up in speed. This may manifest itself in many forms, such as the invention of ballistic weaponry -- a common hallmark of a Tier 3 civilization. Tier 4: Industrial Age A Tier 4 civilization has begun to develop chemical reaction-powered machines to enhance or replace the citizen labour force, and firearms are widespread, thus making most other types of weapons obsolete. Atmospheric pollutants and planetside lights may be visible for the first time. Tier 5: Atomic Age Tier 5 civilizations grasp the concept of the atom, thus leading to the development of either nuclear weaponry or nuclear power -- or both. Powered flight has become widespread and cost-effective, connecting the world. However, there is a sharp statistical increase in the risk of a sudden extinction event as a result of nuclear proliferation. Tier 6: Digital Age A Tier 6 civilization has begun to launch satellites into orbit of their homeworld permanently, and intra-system manned space missions may be undertaken at great cost. Computers are widespread and heavily relied upon, and the concept of nuclear fusion is becoming a possibility. Tier 7: Early Space Age A Tier 7 civilization may now practically travel within their own home system, at slow but reasonable rates. Interplanetary colonies are a possibility, and STL craft may begin to leave their home system. Genetic engineering and cloning are nominally possible, nuclear fusion can be widespread, and energy-based weapons may have been invented. Tier 8: FTL Age A Tier 8 civilization has developed a means of detecting and exploring Hyperlanes. Sentient (not sapient) artificial intelligences may have been invented, antimatter-based tools and weaponry are a hypothetical possibility, and biology may allow for the enhancement or even creation of new lifeforms. Cybernetics or genetic enhancements may be commonplace among the masses. Tier 9: Enlightened Age A Tier 9 civilization has a thorough understanding of many concepts within the realm of physics -- and most other sciences as a result. Antimatter-based weaponry and devices are in the early stages of development. Genetic or cybernetic modification has rendered baseline specimens of a Tier 9 race obsolete. A Tier 9 civilization has thoroughly mapped most Hyperlanes within their space, and continue to expand outward. Tier 10: Awakened Age A Tier 10 civilization has achieved the pinnacle of technological progress, and so scientific research may grind to a halt. Most scientific concepts have been exhaustively documented, allowing this civilization a vast degree of technological freedom. Megastructures can be constructed, as well as superweapons capable of rendering entire planets uninhabitable -- or destroying them completely. Antimatter based weaponry and devices are now commonplace.